


Make The Moves Up As I Go

by eleret



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleret/pseuds/eleret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2688425">Make The Moves Up As I Go</a> by agirlnamedfia, for Hockey Big Bang. Note: this does contain some spoilers for the fic, please read it first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Moves Up As I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make The Moves Up As I Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688425) by [agirlnamedfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedfia/pseuds/agirlnamedfia). 



 

            

* * *

 

Tracklist:

1\. **Opposite of Adults** by Chiddy Bang

_Crow’s the one to propose Mario Kart while they’re all sprawled in the living room, pizza boxes and bottles of Gatorade strewn everywhere. Pretty soon the room is ringing with taunting insults and challenges, though most of the guys bow out early, too tired after a whole day of classes and practice to make it much further than midnight._

2\. **Ain’t No Rest For the Wicked** by Cage the Elephant

_Pat cracks the cover, tries to ignore the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach, and skims over the table of contents._

_And that’s when he realizes he’s probably, actually, kind of in trouble._

_Well. Shit._

3\. **The Compromise** by The Format

_“Yes,” Jonny says dryly, “I do. I could be working on it right now, in fact.” The look he shoots Pat is a combination of challenging and disdainful. It’s not the first time Pat has seen that look, and weirdly enough, it works._

4\. **In Between Days** by Ben Folds

_He takes his books with him on the road almost every time, which the guys have stopped giving him shit for. It becomes a bit of a habit for him and Sharpy to sit together en route and do their reading._

5\. **I Like What You Say** by Nada Surf

_Pat almost loses his train of thought at that look, because goddamn. It’s the perfect combination of amused and aloof and it’s so quintessentially_ Jonny _. It makes Pat despair of how much he wants to climb the guy like a tree._

6\. **Catch My Disease** by Ben Lee

_Jon’s breath ruffles through Pat’s hair and his eyes seem to get impossibly darker when Pat looks up. He makes a tiny sound when Pat licks his lips and, just for a second, Pat is sure Jonny’s going to lean in and kiss him._

7\. **2 Atoms in a Molecule** by Noah and the Whale

_There’s the sound of a book being slammed closed and then Pat almost yelps when Jonny’s hands fall down on his shoulders, squeezing gently. “Come on, time for a break.”_

8\. **Blankest Year** by Nada Surf

_The guys cheer when the two of them reappear in the kitchen, and Shawsy has them hooked up with new drinks within seconds._

9\. **In The Morning** by Razorlight

 _In the morning, when Pat wakes up, Jonny’s gone and there’s a note on the bedside table, hastily scribbled and barely legible._ I’m sorry, _it says._ I can’t.

10\. **Before It Breaks** by Brandi Carlile

_His notes crinkle underneath his head, papers fluttering as Pat exhales noisily, wondering for the millionth time what Jonny is doing. If he’s studying, if he’s eating properly and taking enough breaks. If there’s someone around to knock on his doorframe and ask if he wants pizza._

_If he’s as miserable as Pat is._  


11\. **Over You** by Ingrid Michaelson

_The list of example questions for his Geography final doesn’t seem quite so daunting now, and when Sharpy clumps up the stairs and settles on Pat’s bed with his books without so much as a by-your-leave, Pat feels like his smile is genuine for the first time in days._

12\. **Count on Me** by Mat Kearney

_“Guess you were wrong.” He bites his bottom lip when Jonny shoots him a questioning look, jerking his head towards Jonny’s shoulder. “Guess you’re kind of my captain after all, huh?”_

13\. **Go Square Go** by Glasvegas

_The break doesn't come on the first or second shift, but it does come in the third. There’s only three minutes left on the clock but Notre Dame has a stilted line change and when Duncs passes the puck nicely to Pat’s tape and the ice is clear ahead of him, Pat just_ knows. 

14\. **I Summon You** by Spoon

_“Can I take you out sometime?”_

15\. **Shake It Off** by Taylor Swift

_post-epilogue_

* * *

 

Listen:

[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/elle-leret/make-the-moves-up-as-i-go) - [download](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/bxueefpirofbq/Make_The_Moves_Up_As_I_Go)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun making the mix and art for this fic! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
